


(harrison) ford

by minigami



Series: retoaleatorio: haiku [4]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La pintura roja está desconchada a lo largo de todo el lado derecho, y en la puerta del maletero hay un par de pegatinas. En una pone “I BELIEVE” sobre la foto borrosa de un platillo volante, y en la otra “My other vehicle is a Starfleet cruiser”, letras blancas sobre un fondo rojo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(harrison) ford

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forveleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forveleth/gifts).



  
La parte de atrás del coche está lleno de papeles y botellas de refresco vacías. Cuando Jason abre la puerta del copiloto, le recibe el olor a Zesti de uva, mezclado con el polvoriento hedor a vehículo, plástico y polvo y el material barato de las fundas de los asientos.  
  
El coche en cuestión es un modelo anticuado, un Ford que aparenta por lo menos quince años. La pintura roja está desconchada a lo largo de todo el lado derecho, y en la puerta del maletero hay un par de pegatinas. En una pone “I BELIEVE” sobre la foto borrosa de un platillo volante, y en la otra “My other vehicle is a Starfleet cruiser”, letras blancas sobre un fondo rojo.  
  
El asiento del copiloto está libre de cosas, al menos. Jason se sienta, encogiendo las piernas para poder meterlas en el espacio que queda entre el cojín y el salpicadero, y tras colocarse la mochila sobre las rodillas, cierra la puerta.  
  
—Espero que no seas un asesino en serie – le dice el chico que hay tras el volante, y le sonríe. Aparenta unos dieciocho o diecinueve años, y tiene el pelo oscuro y demasiado largo recogido en una coleta y los ojos azul claro. Quita la radio y pone de nuevo el coche en movimiento. Después sube la calefacción.  
—Lo mismo digo – contesta Jason. Se quita el gorro de lana de la cabeza y lo deja en sobre la mochila —. Aunque la verdad es que ahora mismo me da un poco igual, al menos aquí se está caliente. Puta nieve.  
—¿Qué hacías andando por la carretera, a todo esto? Me llamo Tim, por cierto.  
—Jason. Trabajo en la gasolinera que hay al lado de la salida hacia Blüdhaven. Hay una parada de autobús al lado.  
—Y por la nevada han cancelado el servicio, así que llevas…. ¿cuánto, media hora andando?  
—Sí, y otra esperando a ver si pasaba el bus – Jason flexiona los dedos de las manos, aún dentro de sus guantes. Le hormiguean las yemas.  
—¿Y por qué no has llamado a alguien? – le dice Tim, como si fuera de sentido común. Un poco molesto, Jason espera unos segundos antes de conquistar.  
—No tengo móvil.  
—Ah.

Tim conduce en silencio, y Jason se encoge sobre sí mismo, observa cómo las luces de Gotham crecen al final de la carretera. Apoya la sien contra el cristal helado de la ventanilla, y deja que el frío que se filtra del exterior relaje poco a poco el ceño que sabe que le arruga la frente.  
  
—¿Jason? – Tim suena inseguro, como si no supiera si tiene permiso a llamarle por su nombre –. ¿He dicho algo que te ofenda? Juraría que no, pero no sé, no te conozco y no era mi intención, y sé que a veces me comporto como un gilipollas sin querer.  
  
Jason cierra los ojos un segundo. Siente como le sube calor por las orejas, y sabe perfectamente que no es la calefacción, así que intenta esconderse entre los pliegues de su bufanda.  
—Es solo que – Jason no tiene móvil porque no puede permitirse uno. El que tenía se le estropeó hace un tiempo y lleva dos meses ahorrando para otro. Pero eso no se lo puedes contar a un desconocido –. No sé, ¿no sé por qué todo el mundo da por hecho que la gente tiene móvil?  
  
Es una mentira ridícula. Jason espera que Tim se la eche por tierra, que le intente convencer para que le diga la verdad, pero Tim sigue mirando al frente, conduciendo, y su única respuesta es un murmullo de asentimiento.  
  
El silencio vuelve a llenar el coche. Y no es incómodo, pero la mentira de Jason, su débil excusa, tiembla entre los dos como un acróbata sobre la cuerda floja. Jason abre y cierra los puños, sus manos aún dentro de los guantes, y de vez en cuando mira de reojo a Tim, que conduce con seguridad, y tiene pegatinas de Star Trek en el maletero y una constelación de lunares en el cuello que a veces iluminan los faros de los coches con los que se cruzan.  
  
—¿Dónde quieres que te deje? Yo voy a New Town – la normalidad de la pregunta sobresalta a Jason, que le mira de frente al fin. El rostro de Tim es una máscara de impasibilidad.  
—¿Sabes dónde está la taquería, en la esquina antes de entrar en Crime Alley? – Tim asiente, y Jason desvía la mirada de nuevo, hacia la oscuridad más allá del cristal de la ventana.  
  
El norte de la ciudad, con sus edificios abandonados, es un mundo crepuscular, fantasmal. El coche cruza el puente que une Gotham con la costa, y Jason empieza a contar los minutos que le faltan para llegar a casa. Está agotado, como si hubiera corrido un maratón, y ni siquiera son las siete.  
  
  
Cuando llegan a la esquina de la taquería, con su olor a carne y a salsa picante, Tim aprovecha un semáforo en rojo para detener el coche. Jason abre la puerta con cuidado y sale del vehículo. Se detiene un segundo antes de cerrar, y se vuelve a asomar al interior.  
  
—Muchas gracias.  
—No es nada, en serio – Tim encoge un hombro y desvía la mirada.  
—Lo digo en serio, si no me hubieras recogido me habrían encontrado en primavera.  
  
Tim suelta una carcajada, corta y seca, y Jason sonríe de oreja a oreja. El semáforo se pone en verde, y el coche que hay detrás les pita.   
  
—Hasta luego – dice Tim, una sonrisa de medio lado.   
—Adiós. Y gracias otra vez.  
  
Jason cierra la puerta antes de que Tim tenga tiempo de repetir que no es nada, y echa a andar en dirección a su piso, sin mirar atrás.  
  


* * *

  
Hasta la mañana siguiente no se da cuenta de que su gorro rojo sigue en el coche de Tim.


End file.
